Who knew
by Kyradox
Summary: Haruka would have never guessed it.


Kantarou poked his head from the doorway with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey Haruka could you clean up a bit since Yoko still isn't feeling to good."

"And you can't do it yourself because?" Grumped the Oni-eating tengu. But began to pick up things anyway.

"I'm going out to make some money." Kantarou said wagging a finger at Haruka.

"Tch I'll believe it when I see it." He mumbled.

A distant "I head that." Came from Kantarou as he made his way out of the walk way.

Haruka's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _"How is it that he heard me from that far of a distance?"_

The fact of the matter was that despite being a human, Kantarou's ability to hear and see things that normal humans couldn't was a bit strange. But Haruka had always explained it away as apart of Kantarou's exorcising powers. But the more Haruka thought about the more his belief wavered. Deciding to leave it be for the moment he began to pick up cloths to wash making he's way into Kantarou's bedroom.

"_Strange how I've never been in his room."_ mused Haruka as he snatched up a discarded shirt. In doing so something floated to the ground. Picking it up his eyes widened at the picture that he had found.

"What the." He said aloud. It was a picture of a group of small children standing outside of an orphanage. Despite the large group of kids Kantarou was standing off to the side. But this Kantarou looked nothing like the one he knew. The small boy in the picture had sandy brown hair and brown eyes that held a sort of sadness that Haruka would sometime spy Kantarou having when he thought no one was looking.

"I remember the first time I found the picture." Yoko said from the doorway.

"Explain." Haruka said with a frown on his face.

Yoko bite her bottom lip but nodded her head. "Put the cloths in the wash and I'll make some tea.

After everything had been put into the wash and the tea was made the two sat at the table.

"Have you ever wondered how I came to be owned by Kantarou?" Yoko asked looking up at the tall man.

He shook his head no. "I've never put thought into, no."

"It was a stormy night. It was raining so hard that the cave that had been my home for as long as I can remember began to flood. It was the scent of blood that drew me to him. It had overpowered the entire forest even with the rain. When I found him he had the long jagged cut, it was so deep that I first thought that he was dead." She shook her head at the memory of it. "The first thing he said to me was Yoko, your name is Yoko. I'm not sure I've ever had a name before so I was so happy that he had given me one."

She took a sip of her tea and looked out the window.

"I'll never forget the look he gave me when I asked what I could do to help him nor what he said to me."

_Yoko there is no helping me now. I'm not even sure if I want to be helped. Maybe its better that I die here. After all there really isn't anything that's keeping me here."_

"_You better not die on me!" She yelled out to him. "I've just gotten my name I'm not going to let you take it from me now!"_

_The small girl found shelter for the two of them and nursed the boy back to health. The two of them becoming close friends and helped to heal one another. On healed from loneliness, the other one of despair._

"I never asked him how he got his wounds. I was just so happy that I had a friend. Kantarou was never my Master and he never asked of me nothing that he wasn't willing to do himself. What I do know is that who ever gave him the wound tried to take away his soul. When he couldn't do that he took his body and mind." Tears fell from her brown orbs and her body shook from the effort to not cry out.

"He claimed that he was you Haruka." Came a soft voice.

Kantarou said leaning against the door. "I undid the seal that held him. But before I could give him a name he caught me, tying me and gagging me. He thought it would only be fitting if he took my powers away from me since it was a priest that had sealed him. Believing that if he raped me then I could no longer be a priest. But it's the belief of my self that gives me my powers. So when that didn't work he took my mind from me." He took a deep breath closing his crimson eyes.

"I never belonged with the humans." He said turning his head to met the two Youkai. "So many of the monsters became my friends instead. The oni gave me his blood from the wound he gave me."

"Turning you into a Half-Breed." Haruka said with wide eyes.

"Hm." Kantarou said nodding his head. Pulling a silver chain off of his neck, Kantarou showed his true self for the first time to the two. His silver hair grew longer reaching past his waste to hit the back of his knees, his nails grew sharper and fangs glistened from inside his mouth. It was rather a odd sight. A demon in priest cloths.

"The only thing worse than humans is a Half-Breed." Sugino said with a small meek voice. Just having landed outside the house to hear the end of Kantarou's story. Muu-chan climbed down from her husband to jump onto Kantarou's shoulder.

"Muu Muu Muu Muu." She declared in a strong clear voice. ( It doesn't matter to me. You are a good person and that is all that matters.)

"She is right." Yoko said with a watery smile. "You are the kindest person I know. I am honored to have you as my Master."

Everyone all agreed with the fox spirit. And it was then that Kantarou knew that it didn't matter what he was. It only mattered who he was.

"So Kantarou." Yoko said in a dangerous voice. "You did make us some money right?"

"I…Um…well you see it went like this." He stammered rubbing the back of his head.

"I knew it." Haruka said under his breath. Everyone just laughed.


End file.
